


Surveillance Shipping

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: AU!!! on Ice! [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Author Victor Nikiforov, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, FBI Agent Christophe Giacometti, FBI Agent Phichit Chulanont, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Spying, Surveillance, Wingman Christophe Giacometti, Wingman Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Phichit is an FBI agent assigned to two people.Two people who he eventually realises belong together and if fate won't bring them together then he WILL





	Surveillance Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://julzypoolzy.tumblr.com/post/170268382575/guys-i-have-a-new-au-for-all-your-shipping) tumblr post

To say Phichit was a little disappointed in his assignment would be a bit of an understatement. When he had applied to the FBI he had romantic ideas of travelling the world, secret signals and daring escapes. All very cloak and dagger.

Apparently reality meant he’d be spending his days monitoring two different people from afar. Mostly from phone tapes, surveillance videos and hacking into their computers. 

At least he’d known enough not to make a comment about the NSA. The rivalry was real. 

“It’s not like either of them are actually threats!” he complained to Chris his mentor and friend.

“You don’t know that darling” Chris drawled, “And trust me it’s a better assignment then honey trap missions. Much less messy and more comfortable”

“But I  _ do _ know it. One of them is just some guy who writes books criticising the Russian government. I’m not even sure if that’s a mark for or against him in the agencies books and the other guy we’re only monitoring because his mentor happens to be former CIA.” Phichit poked half heartedly at his salad.

“See! He could be a threat” but Phichit shook his head.

“He doesn’t even know of her past and is totally devoted to his ballet” honestly if Chris had seen the guy he wouldn’t have worried. The man was a total cinnamon roll and too pure and good for this world. Silver Fox was more of a threat and he just spent his days writing, reading or baby talking at his dog.

“Well stick with it Phichit, if you do a good job I’m sure you’ll get a more prestigious assignment” Phichit took Chris’ pat on the back with a grateful smile. 

But he didn’t get reassigned. 

For two years he watched these two men go about their daily lives. So maybe it was inevitable that he would become invested.

“Chris! Great news!” Phichit called from his computer. Chris wandered over, he was now Phichit’s supervisor as well as friend.

“Oh are they doing something interesting?” 

“Yeah! Yuuri got the part he auditioned for!” Phichit had lost sleep over the stress of the audition and how it had taken a toll on his lonely cinnamon roll. 

“Really? That’s great” Chris took a sip of his coffee silently amused at his subordinate’s excitement.

“It really is! He worked so hard for it! Actually it’s a really good day because Victor’s latest fiction book, you know the one he writes under a pen name, has been picked up. He’s been so worried no one would want to read it” Phichit sighed as he switched over to the silver haired Russian and frowned slightly. The man was sleeping, clinging to his dog. Phichit was just able to see the traces of tears in his eyes.

“It’s a shame such a nice person is so lonely.” he sighed his eyes turning to the other monitor which showed Yuuri alone in his small studio apartment in New York. 

It struck Phichit for the first time that Yuuri was also always alone.

Both of his charges never had any friends over, hadn’t had a date in the entire time he’d been observing them and neither of them had family close by.

It was a real shame because they were both good people who deserved happiness. He said as much to Chris.

“Well Phi there’s not a lot we can do about it”

At first Phichit had at least appeared to accept that but he couldn’t shake this new awareness of his charges. 

Once he noticed one similarity he noticed more. 

Yuuri was a ballet dancer, Victor was an avid fan of ballet and used to dance in his youth. They both liked the sport of figure skating. Both were avid readers and introverts who hid their emotions behind masks (though Victor was better at it then Yuuri).

Both loved dogs, specifically poodles and both had a dog. Both were foodies but not obnoxiously so. Hell Yuuri even read Victor’s fiction books! 

It’s not like gender or kinks were a problem either based on their porn habits.

“They’re perfect for each other” he told Chris at lunch two weeks later causing his boss to drop his sandwich.

“What?” 

“V and Y, they are perfect for each other. It’s meant to be” Phichit informed him solemnly. 

“But they don’t even know each other. They don’t even live in the same state” Chris pointed out calmly.

“But they  _ should _ ”

“Are you sure you’re not biased because it would make surveillance easier?” Chris was attempting to reconstruct his sandwich but without much luck.

“No! They are soulmates! They just don’t know it yet” Phichit pounded his fist against the table sending bits of sandwich to the floor.

“You owe me lunch Chulanont” 

Phichit that afternoon twisted back and forth in his chair chewing his lip as he stared at the two monitors and the men moving around on each.

Fuck it.

Fuck what Chris said. 

He knew these men and he had resources. 

If fate wasn’t going to bring them together than Phichit would have to be fate’s agent.

He cracked his knuckles and his neck.

“Alright, let’s make some magic”

And he tried.

He manipulated facebook so they’d show up in recommended friends forgetting that neither of them actually used their facebook.

He made Yuuri’s blog show up as “Blogs to Follow” for Victor on Tumblr (Yuuri was already following Victor’s pen name) but Victor marked that email read without actually reading it.

He did this with all social media but they refused to bite!

Desperate he started advertising vacations to Victor in the towns Yuuri would be touring with hotel packages for the same hotels Yuuri would be staying in.

No dice.

Finally he resorted to drastic measures.

“The fuck you doing Phichit” Phichit jumped a foot in the air at Chris’ voice. He’d been so focused on seeing if Victor would enter the contest that he’d missed the sound of his supervisor/friend.

“Um...nothing…” he lied which was stupid as Chris was the best at telling lies and telling when people were lying.

“Phi what the hell are you doing” and Phichit physically winced before deflating.

“I um...maybe set up a fake contest for ballet tickets and maybe sent it to Victor in hopes that he’d enter so that he’d go and see Yuuri perform and fall in love and they’d get married and adopt beautiful poodle puppies” he cringed at Chris’ expression.

“You wasted  _ government money _ on matchmaking your targets?” 

Phichit drew himself to his full height, completely affronted.

“I did  _ not _ . I bought the web domain, the ballet and plane tickets AND the hotel reservation out of my own pocket. I’m not an  _ idiot _ ” 

“Oh,” Chris calmed down and pulled up a chair, sitting down, “Okay tell me your plan” because as much as Chris had to act as the boss he’d seen Ballet Boy pole dancing and Silver Fox in  suit and heard about their lives on a daily basis. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want them to hook up. 

The accidental sex tape would be worth it if very immoral.

“I’d knew you’d come on board! Okay so assuming he enters the contest is rigged so that he’ll win an all expenses paid trip to D.C. to watch the ballet. He’d end up with front row seats  _ and _ a room in the same hotel right next to Yuuri and then fate!” Phichit finished with jazz hands but Chris frowned.

“Okay the basic idea is good but you need more, I know field work. Leave it to me”

“Of course it’s all dependent on him actually entering the contest”

Just then Phichit’s computer dinged and he grinned.

“Showtime”

 

Victor didn’t know why he entered the contest except he did love ballet and it had been years since he’d been to one. He didn’t really expect to win so when he did he was pleasantly surprised. 

He arranged his editor Yakov to watch Makkachin for the occasion and flew out to D.C. hoping that this trip would make him feel a little less numb.

The hotel he ended up at was far nicer than he expected and he thought he might actually enjoy this trip. The bellhop seemed very excitable though but at least he was excited about the ballet Victor was going to see. He seemed to be a huge fan of the principal dancer a ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ seemed like it was even a crush.

It was cute.

Still he had a full day before the show so he went to the cafe the bellhop directed him to for a coffee and a chance to people watch. 

What he didn’t expect was to nearly collide with a stranger. 

“I’m terribly sorry” he spluttered, “Are you okay?”

The man he’d nearly run into was holding out a coffee at arms length but luckily appeared unhurt.

“Y-yeah...are you okay?” the dark haired man looked up and Victor’s breath caught. Behind blue rimmed glasses and slightly messy hair was a pair of huge brown eyes. 

_ “Oh no! He’s adorable!”  _ Victor thought to himself  _ “I’m really gay”  _

The man blushed a pretty red, his eyes travelling over Victor’s face in concern.

“Sir? Are you okay?” and shit Victor needed to words.

“Yes! Yes I’m fine!” adorable man breathed a sigh of relief before digging out a phone from his pocket.

“Shit, I’m running a bit late,” the man made a face but put his phone away giving Victor a wistful look, “I’m glad you’re okay” he said once before he was gone and Victor was left feeling he’d just screwed up something important.

Sighing he ended up in the coffee shop and with a drink and a book he retired to the back of the shop but he couldn’t get into the book. He kept thinking of brown eyes and messy hair.

“I’m sorry are you Victor Nikiforov?” startled out of his thoughts Victor looked up to see a man with round glasses and a suit. He was...startling sensual. 

“I am, I take it you’ve read my books?” he didn’t often get recognised but it did happen and it was usually gratifying. Occasionally uncomfortable but mostly pleasant. 

“Yes I’m a huge fan may I sit?” and why not? He wasn’t the pretty man from earlier but company was nice. 

Victor nodded his head and the man smiled before sitting and extending a hand.

“I’m Christopher Jones, I’m on the board of trustees for the Kennedy Centre” the man said by way of introduction. Victor raised an eyebrow.

“What a coincidence, I’m actually attending the ballet there this evening” Victor sipped his coffee. He’d had a look at the line up before coming. There was bit of him that was worried because he’d had another ‘I’m Very Gay’ moment looking at the stills and he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

It had been a long time since the last time he’d actually been with anyone. 

“Really? Well we’re having a little banquet after the production and I’d be most honored if you’d consider attending. It will be at the Watergate” that wasn’t a particular surprising offer. People who knew of him tended to invite him to such things. And in D.C. his political works carried a bit more weight.

“I’d be honoured” after all it was in the same hotel which would be surprising if it wasn’t for the fact it was so near the theatre. 

He chatted with Christophe for a bit longer until the man had to leave promising to meet him in the lobby at a certain time for the banquet but his thoughts were still on the man he’d had a run in with at the entrance.

 

Yuuri was Shook™, the most beautiful man he’d ever met had nearly run into him and he had to leave him there to run to the theatre. 

Ah well, it’s not like Beautiful Man would be interested in plain old Yuuri Katsuki.  He sighed as he rushed to meet the other dancers.

It was still a little weird that just his booking had been lost and that they’d only been able to find him a room at the Watergate but at least he’d had an upgrade.

Still slightly lost in the memory of the bluest eyes he’d ever seen he managed to get through the prep and put on what might be the best performance of his career. He was proud but was a little exhausted afterwards. He just wanted to retire to his room to sleep or read the latest Niki Forrest novel. But he had duties so he dressed in his suit and made his way downstairs to the banquet.

He was nursing his one and only glass of champagne (he needed to keep in control) when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around seeing first Mr. Jones from the theatre’s trustee’s before his breath caught as he met the bluest eyes he’d ever seen for the second time that day.

“Ah Victor allow me to introduce the star and principal danseur Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuri this is Victor Nikiforov an author” 

Victor smiled and held out his hand.

“A pleasure” 

Somehow Yuuri managed to make his hand raise and meet Victor’s.

“Likewise” Yuuri heard how breathless his voice was and blushed before giving himself a little shake, “So what kind of books do you write?” he asked letting go of Victor’s hand.

“Political novels. Mostly on the topic of how messed up Russia is” Victor’s smile was a bit self deprecating, “I’m guessing you haven’t read them. Don’t worry I don’t blame you” 

“Ah...no I’m more partial to fiction” Yuuri was not sure why he was exposing his shameful tastes but there he goes.

“Any favourite authors?” and shit. Here came the judgement but fuck it. Beautiful Victor was going to have to realise what a loser Yuuri was eventually.

“Niki Forrest” and yeah they write romance novels but romance is an under appreciated genre! 

To his surprise though Victor’s smile grew a tad more genuine.

“Really? Which novel is your favourite?” Victor seemed genuinely interested which was confusing but fuck it. In for a penny in for a pound.

“History Makers, the romance is just so believable and of course having a bisexual male main character who is allowed to be proudly bisexual is very important to me. We don’t get enough positive representation in the media” Victor’s smile if anything grew.

“Yeah..that’s one of my favourites too” 

From there the conversation just flowed. Yuuri even let himself accept the compliments Victor bestowed on his dancing.

They ended up dancing a bit of tango together, almost oblivious to the other people in the room. 

As the party wound down they retreated to the balcony in Yuuri’s room, laughing when the realised their rooms were side by side.

“I had a great time with you tonight Yuuri” Victor confessed.

“Me too” Yuuri leaned in almost shyly.

 

“FUCKING KISS!” Phichit yelled at his monitor. Chris and all the other agents who shared an office were gathered round his computer. 

Someone had even made popcorn.

“I’d...I’d like to get to know you even more. Spend more time together” Victor’s voice was tinny through the monitor as he edged closer to Yuuri.

“I want that too Victor” They were so close and all the agents leaned in.

The couple met in a kiss and the room broke out in cheers.

“I fucking KNEW it!” Phichit crowed triumphantly.

 

Two years later Victor and Yuuri were very confused by a very nice and very anonymous wedding gift they received with a card that read “I always knew you two were soul mates”

Still it was a very nice television and they chose not to question it too much. 


End file.
